I need only you
by Tike4EVER
Summary: Después de una horrible ruptura, Mike regresa a McKinley para encontrarse con horribles sorpresas. Entre ellas, el nuevo novio de la chica a la que no ha podido superar. Rate: T


¡Holaa! Okay, esta es mi primer historia Tike :D Perdon si hay algún que otro error ortográfico, pero español no es mi primer idioma ;c En fin, este fanfiction tendrá unos 10 capitulos aproximadamente, asi que si les gusta review. ¡Beshitos!

_**-**__**Es necesario que vayas, Mike. Quieras o no, tienes tu carrera por delante**__- Decía su novia Tina, mientras este acomodaba su cabeza en las manos de esta._

_**-Pero no quiero dejarte**__- Respondió mientras se sentaba cruzado de piernas. Tomo sus manos y se miraron a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos asiáticos- __**Si tu no vienes…**_

_**-Mike, debo terminar lo que falta del curso no puedo ir contigo ni aunque quisiera. Es tu carrera, tu puedes hacerlo.**_

_Mike lo tomo de la diferente manera ¿Acaso su novia no lo quería al lado de el? Eso lo enojo y soltó sus manos, cosa que sorprendió a Tina notablemente._

_**-No quieres que este aquí, eso es lo que sucede ¿No? Ya te hartaste de mi y de mis considerables cariños ¿Con quién vas ahora Tina? ¿Quién te va a querer? ¿Quién va a querer a la rara, gótica…?**_

_Sin pensarlo 2 veces, y gracias a las hirientes palabras de su novio, quien seria luego ex novio le soltó una bofetada tan duro que ella pudo sentir el dolor. Se paro del cuarto de Mike y salió de ahí, llorando a chorros; Mike pensó en sus palabras y la siguió por todo el pasillo de la casa Chang._

_**-Tina…Yo no quería decir eso**__- Susurro tomando la mano de la asiática y jalándola hacia él, ella negó y asintió._

_**-Si, si querías. Porque tu corazón era el que hablaba, Chang. Mejor vete y no quiero saber nada mas de ti.**_

Nos dirigimos al capítulo Wonder-ful de la cuarta temporada donde Mercedes, Kurt y Mike regresan al McKinley para ayudar en las regionales.

Kitty había terminado con su número musical, cuando la maestra, vocalista y una de las mejores voces del McKinley hablo, ese número no le había saciado su necesidad de ver nuevos talentos. Kitty estuvo genial, pero a Mercedes no le gustaba eso.

Tina, que estaba justo detrás de Mike, no soportaba ni verlo en pintura y no lo quería ahí, cerca de ella. Justo cuando tengo novio, este patán regresa. Pero me alegra de que este cerca, pues creo…que aun lo quiero. Un poquitito Pensó mientras salía del Glee Club, para reunirse con su novio, Isaac Tark-Lee, un asiático proveniente de Corea.

¿Pero como Tina logro vencer a su corazón roto?

_Pobre muchacha, llorando por los pasillos del McKinley sin consolación alguna. Estaba demasiado triste como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuese pegarle otra bofetada a Mike Chang, quien le había roto el corazón._

_Ya era un nuevo curso, y quería conocer amigos por eso fue al nuevo Club recién fundado llamado "Fusión Asiática" donde chinos, japoneses, coreanos, etc se reunían con gente de su misma 'raza' por así decirlo. Trasladados desde Asia, muchos de ellos no tenían amigos y necesitaban a alguien ¿Quién mejor que alguien que conoce sus tradiciones? Al entrar Tina, todos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Un muchacho en particular, llamado Isaac noto que sus mejillas brillaban de lagrimas, así que cuando la dejaron de atosigar se acerco a ella._

_**-Hey, ¿De dónde eres?-**__Pregunto amable. Tina lo miro e inmediatamente se reflejo a unos hermosos ojos azules asiáticos, 100% diferentes a los de sus exes._

_**-Corea, ¿Tu?**__- Respondió. El la miro sonriente mientras se escuchaba el habla de diferentes idiomas y países._

_**-Igual. Que lindos ojos tienes… ¿Tina?-**__ Dijo. Ella asintió corroborando de que ese era su nombre, y justo así los 2 asintieron y sonreían- __**Estoy en el equipo de Futball, de hecho hace poco la entrenadora Beiste me dejo ingresar, ojala que fueras animadora.**_

_**-¿Animadora, para que?**_

_**-Para que me animes en mis juegos**__- Los 2 se echaron a reír y Tina se sentía mejor, ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de Michael Robert Chang._

El resto es historia, pues Tina ya sale con Isaac; Si, al principio era muy difícil en pensar en volver a confiar en un chico, pero ella se esforzaba.

Ese es el tipo de letra que se usara cuando se enfoque a Tina, el que siga se enfocara en Mike.

Pensar, pensar y pensar. ¿Cómo cumpliría todos los caprichos de Mercedes 'La Diva' Jones? Desde que estaban en el McKinley siempre fue la que quería voces principales, o nada.

¿A quién engañaba? No estaba feliz y por Mercedes podía arreglar luego, era más que obvio que estaba tan triste y confundido por su ex novia Tina Cohen-Chang, quien ahora salía con un niñito consentido del mismo grado. No sabía si Tina era realmente feliz, pero si no lo era ¿Entonces para que seguía? ¡Oh! Como se arrepentía en esos momentos de dejarla ir…Si se hubiera quedado y empezado el próximo curso de universidad al lado de Tina.

Pero el **hubiera** no existe y eso estaba más que claro con Mike Chang. Kitty y las animadoras se encargaron de darle una lista que habían hecho con anticipación sobre las cosas que Isaac tenia y el no, como por ejemplo "No le dice a Tina rara".

Eso lo deprimía aun mas, pues ese tal nuevo novio si que era mejor que él A ver Mike, recapitula: Tina no quería estar contigo y quería que te largaras de Lima ¡Ya! Razones suficientes para dejar de pensar en ella Fue entonces como si sintiera que tenía un diablito en su hombro izquierdo y un angelito en el derecho, el diablito decía que le lanzara un slushie como esa vez que casi lo hacía…

_-__**Escucha, Chang. Si no quieres comer solo en la cafetería haz esto- **__Explicaba Noah Puckerman mientras- con un slushie en mano- se lo lanzaba a esa judía, ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¡Cierto! Rachel Berra, Berro… ¡Berry! Quien se daba un lametazo antes de irse a limpiar._

_**-Dale a una paisana tuya, es algo feita así que posiblemente le hagas un favor. Se llama Tina Cohen-Chang, y a esta hora seguro esta saliendo de Biología- **__Susurraba Santana Lopez, una de las animadoras mas populares y perras del McKinley, mano derecha de Quinn Fabray- __**Eso y te hago unos trabajitos…**_

_Todos los muchachos se echaron a reír, pero Mike negaba asqueado. Azimio y Karofsy lo apretaban entre sus hombros para que no se fuera, y aunque intentara no podía. 11:30 y –como predijo Santana- Tina salió y entonces Karofsky tomo la mano de Mike para que le lanzara el slushie, pero su mano estaba tensa y no queria hacerlo. Solto el slushie y se dispuso a comer solo en la cafetería_

Comenzó a reír. Tomo sus cuadernos y salió del auditorio para dirigirse con Kitty Wilde, una animadora cruel y rubia. Tenía un plan en mente….

**-Tina, ¿Qué opinas sobre la repentina amistad entre Kitty y Mike?-** Preguntaba Jacob Ben Israel, el chismoso de la secundaria.

**-No seas chismoso, Jacob. A nadie le importa**- Respondió Isaac, tomando la palabra. Tina no respondió ni una sola palabra al chismentero, dejando así que su novio tomara cartas en el asunto.

JBI dejo de molestarlos, pues sabiendo que el nuevo mariscal de campo y Tina salen, decidió no molestar más. Hacia una semana atrás, Isaac le había comentado a la asiática que quería ingresar al Glee Club para poder estar con ella cada vez más, él y su pandilla.

Ya dirigiéndose a este mismo, y antes de entrar ambos se dieron un beso apasionado, robando la atención de todos en el interior.

**-Te amo.**

**-Te amo**- Contesto el muchacho; Cuando entraron el ya estaba dejando sus cosas para comenzar con la lección pero antes de eso presentaría a los nuevos, para el mas miembros es mejor.

En lo que entraban, estos dos seguían besándose, tanto así que tuvieron que abrirles las puertas para que estos pudieran pasar. Mercedes tomo un color rojo de enojo en su rostro, ¿era el ensayo o era un motel? Por lo cual se paro, furiosa.

**-A ver, si necesitan un motel pueden ir a la de 2 cuadras para aquí**- Ataco. Los 2 tomaron postura nada apenados, si no todo lo contrario.

-**¿Tal vez luego?**- Le susurro Tina a su oído, haciéndolo temblar. A mi me hacia asi Exacto. Hablamos de Mike, pero él no quería pensar en su ex novia, aunque obviamente su "amistad" era una horrible mentira. Ese era su proyecto genial con el que trataba de encelar a Tina, pero obviamente no lo logro. Parecía más feliz que nunca ¿Era eso lo que Tina pensaba?

¿Cómo es posible? Es una traición Wilde, aunque no salgas con el No estaba feliz, pero era una demasiado gran actriz como para no ocultar su disgusto; Nada de caras, ni de bufidos o comentarios sarcásticos que no le sobraban. Tomando, claro en cuenta, que los celos no eran algo en la personalidad de la asiática no quería sentirse tan miserable, recordando siempre y en cada momento esas palabras que Michael le había dicho justo antes de terminar._**"¿Con quién vas ahora Tina? ¿Quién te va a querer? ¿Quién va a querer a la rara, gótica…?" **_Devastada, pero eso no la debía de atormentar.

Mientras, Tina sonreía satisfecha. Podía ver por su propio rabillo como Mike se retorcía de la rabia; ¿Cómo era que por solo un número musical eso hubiera empezado? Si, era mas que evidente que su risa dulce y tierna ocultaba un **"Te lo dije, Chang" **en ella.

Ya había pasado la audición, y todos aplaudieron con un rostro de alegría por tener 3 nuevos miembros en el Club Glee. Tal vez, podían ganar.

**-Bien, chicos: Un anuncio, además que tenemos 3 nuevos miembros quería anunciarles que Mercedes, Mike y yo empezaremos a hacer coreografías y ver quienes están en vocales líderes. Prepárense y nos vemos en 2 horas-** Dijo William mientras los demás tomaban sus cosas. Tina y Isaac salieron del salón de coro, dirigiéndose al casillero de este.

Ya ahí, comenzaron con un leve roce de labios. Luego algo as fuerte, hasta llegar al punto de toqueteo (No mal piensen, me refieron como en la cadera y levemente en la espalda). Cuando Isaac estaba dispuesto a levantar la blusa blanca de Tina, cerca de la cadera, esta se despego de un solo y aparto la mano de su novio de donde estaba.

**-¿Hay algún problema Tina? Mira, si te incomoda, yo…-** Trato de decir el asiático a lo cual ella negó.

**-No, bebe. Es que tengo un tatua…**- No pudo terminar la oración, cuando el ya estaba inspeccionando la cadera de su novia. Aunque Tina trataba de hacerse la dura, ya tenia los ojos de su pareja en ella.

**-¿Mike Chang 4Ever?**

Aunque lo había tratado de ocultar, ella aun tenía ese tatuaje y bien puesto.


End file.
